


Blondes Having Fun

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Schmoop, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is stressing.  It's finally time for his first date with Zayn's friend Perrie.  He hasn't been this excited for a first date in a long time.  He just hopes he can get over his nerves long enough to impress her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes Having Fun

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of the More/Everything series. This happens a week after the original fic. When they get back to London and Niall goes on his first date with Perrie. Also, it's about time Niall got some love in this fic. 
> 
> I actually did some research online of perfect date places in London. So both places they go, exist. *dreamy sigh*

A brand new pair of skinny jeans lay across his bed, covered by a pressed button down shirt, cardigan sweater and a matching snapback. His new pair of kicks still in their box next to the full length mirror hanging on the front of his closet door.

Niall couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this nervous. That was a lie. He was nervous every time they approached an unsigned musician that he knew they could work with, producing music that millions would listen to. He had been so nervous the day that Bressie had convinced him to quit his job at the music store and put his music degree to good use by starting a label with him. They’d barely had enough money for a start up, but with Harry’s brilliant business mind and joining them as a third partner, they’d pledged to eat ramen for the next year to make it happen.

To be nervous about a date, a first date with a girl he’d been texting daily for the past week, this was new to Niall. Zayn assured him that he’d be fine, since meeting Perrie the girls had formed a fast friendship. Unbeknownst to Niall, Perrie had confessed to Zayn that she’d just gotten out of a pretty bad relationship and was going to give up on finding any nice men who were looking for more than a quick shag and had a steady income. Even if joking, she’d hinted that if Zayn and Liam were looking to spice up their relationship, she wasn’t against being a third in their bedroom from time to time.

Zayn confessed that she might know someone who was perfect for the blonde. Perrie had been skeptical, wondering how much of a catch Zayn’s friend was if he needed her campaigning for him. Zayn argued the same could be said for Perrie. After flipping her friend off, Perrie asked for a picture of Niall and told Zayn that she could work on setting something up.

And here they were. They’d gotten back from Harry’s country house the day before and Niall had spent the whole night last night shopping for something to wear today. He’d gone to Liam’s footie game with the gang, his mind never wavering far from his first date with Perrie that night.

The shrill sound of his phone ringing broke Niall from his thoughts.

“You’ve got an hour and a half Nialler, you need me to come over and help?” 

Niall’s lips curled into a grin at the sound of his best friend’s voice.

“I’ve been on a date before Zayner, I’ll be okay.”

“Okay? You’re sitting on the floor of your bedroom, in nothing but your pants biting your lip raw and probably pulling your hair out. “

A growl echoed through the line.

“Don’t even pretend that I’m not right. You want me to come over?”

“Please.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen babe.”

Seventeen minutes and thirty seconds later, Zayn let herself into Niall’s house, dropping her keys in the bowl on the foyer table. She headed upstairs to find Niall in the same place she knew he’d been when talking to her on the phone.

“Oh Nialler, what’s wrong poppet?”

“Not a fucking girl,” Niall pouted.

“Then stop acting like one.” She reached for one of Niall’s hands and pulled him to a standing position. “Do you know what I did last night?”

“Fucked Payno six ways to Sunday?”

“Get bent Horan,” Zayn laughed and winked. “Don’t sound so jealous.”

“Yeah, I wanna fuck Payno six ways to Sunday.” Niall followed Zayn into the bathroom where he watched her start the shower for him.

“I’ll cut your Irish balls off mate. Don’t even test me.” 

Niall’s hands went to his groin before he could even wince. At Zayn’s insistence he undressed and stepped into the shower. “Tell me Zayno, what did you do last night?”

“Had dinner with Perrie. Listened to her wax poetic on how funny and sweet you are. How excited she is to meet you and how you probably think she’s a right twit if she needed me to get her a date.”

Niall had to admit he was surprised at Zayn’s confession. Perrie had been confident, funny and cool as they exchanged texts the past week and he wouldn’t have guessed she was as nervous as he was.

“You takin the piss?”

“No Niall. She’s as excited and nervous about tonight as you are. So don’t worry. You’re my best friend, I love you and I know that you two are gonna be okay. And if there’s no spark, it’s okay because you’ll be awesome friends. There’s no pressure Nialler.” Zayn’s voice went soft and tender. Niall was her longest friend. He knew things about her that even Liam, Harry and Louis didn’t know. He’d been with her through her awkward teen years, when she wasn’t sure if she liked blokes or birds, and when she realized that it was okay to like both. He held her hand when she was nothing like she thought a proper girl should be and reminded her how beautiful she was, how kind and what a great friend she was when she doubted herself.

There were times when they were growing up and she wished she saw him as more than a friend. It would have been so easy if she and Niall could have fallen in love, but they both knew they didn’t have that type of friendship. And when she met Liam, she knew why. Niall held her hand through all of her insecurities, so it was her turn to be there for her best friend.

Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when Niall passed by her, his towel slung low around his waist. “You comin’?”

“Put on some pants and I’ll be right in.”

A few moments later she was given the all clear. Zayn walked in to find Niall drying his hair in his boxer briefs, looking at the clothes on his bed.

“New kicks AND new jeans? Well done Nialler.” She curled up in the centre of his bed, cuddling against one of his pillows. 

He took his time getting dressed, savouring the easy conversation with Zayn. It had been too long since they’d spent time together and it was comforting to know that even now, this long into their friendship he could still count on her to always be there for him.

Once he was dressed, thick rimmed glasses on his face, his laces tied and hair perfectly coiffed, Niall allowed Zayn to pull him in for a tight hug.

“You’re gonna be gold Nialler. Pick her up, show her a good time. You got this.” With one last hug, Zayn lets Niall lead her out the door. “Call me to let me know how it goes.”

He’s not ashamed to admit that Zayn calmed his nerves before his date with Perrie. Knowing she was as nervous as he was helped, but just having her there with him, talking about nothing in particular took his mind off of his love life. Or lack there of. He wasn’t lacking in the female company department, but seeing Harry and Louis so much in love and looking to expand their family, and Liam and Zayn finally getting their act together and admitting they were arse over tit in love with each other, that had Niall thinking about his future and who he wanted to spend it with.

There was a spot in front of the address Perrie had texted him and he parked, quickly checking his reflection in the rear view mirror. Before he could second guess himself, Niall rushed up the stairs and buzzed her apartment.

“Be right down love,” Perrie’s voice echoed through the system. A few minutes later the door opened and she stepped onto the stoop where Niall was waiting. Her blonde hair was long and wavy, the tips which previously had been bright purple were now a hot pink. Perrie’s eye make up matched her hair as well as the dress she wore. A black sweater and knee high boots completed the outfit and Niall felt his pulse race and the butterflies in his stomach.

“Niall, hi.” 

His grin matched her own and he leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. 

“Hi Perrie.”

“Let’s go cutie. I remember being promised some wining and dining.”

Conversation was easy as they drove to dinner. Perrie worked in a very high end clothing store and entertained Niall with stories of customers and demands that they made. Niall counteracted with life in the recording studio and how it was one of the most exhausting and exhilarating jobs he’s ever had. It was as they pulled up to the restaurant that Perrie questioned what their plan was.

“Well, Bress and I were talking and he mentioned off hand about this perfect place. It’s called…”

“Gordon’s?” Perrie breathed, in awe.

“You’ve heard of it?”

Her eyes were wide, a genuine smile on her lips. She nodded and turned to Niall, kissing him softly on the cheek. “This is perfect. I’ve always wanted to come here but … have never. Proper romantic.”

Niall opened Perrie’s door for her and led her inside. They were sat at a cosy table, candle lit between them and their feet curled together. It was as though they’d known each other for years. Laughing and talking, telling stories of their school years, their jobs now and what they wanted from life. Both admitted that they were hesitant in accepting Zayn’s offer to introduce them, but were very happy that they did.

They sipped at their wine, ate the cheese plates and barely noticed the time passing by. Their hands found each other on the table and Niall confidently tangled his fingers with Perrie’s, pleased when she tightened her hold on his hand.

“Come on,” Niall whispered. “Night’s not over.”

“You takin me home?” Perrie grins as Niall helps her back into her sweater.

“Eventually. Got one more stop to make Pretty Lady.”

He knows he’s done well at the way her face lights up as they walk up to London Trocaderos. He knows they could have spent the entire night at this one spot, it having a bar, restaurant and games, but he wanted to make it special. He wanted to take her somewhere special, show her he wanted to spend time alone with her, to get to know her before they lightened the date up.

“You realize you’re setting the bar pretty high Horan!” Her eyes are twinkling and Niall can see her fingers itching to start playing games. “No other first date is going to even measure up.”

It’s clear he’s startled her when he pulls her in close, nudging their noses together. “Good.”

Their mouths meet in a gentle kiss that turns hungry in a matter of moments. His tongue slips against hers, flickering against her teeth and breathing into her open mouth.

“Let’s go.”

They play laser tag until Niall drags her away to the arcade. It’s not until he’s won her a teddy bear that is ridiculously large and pink along with a tiara and wand that they decide to grab hot chocolate and cookies from the bakery. Niall can’t remember ever having this much fun with anyone, especially a date, ever. Save for Zayn and the gang, but this feels different. This feels like the start of something but at the same time, like it should have always been this way. They laugh hysterically at each other’s bad jokes and nothing at all until they find themselves at Perrie’s front door.

“Let me walk you up.”

For the first time since he’d stood on this stoop earlier, Niall feels a renewed nervousness. He wants to know everything about this woman standing before him, he wants to open himself up to her. It’s nothing he’s ever felt and doesn’t know how to channel it into something that won’t scare Perrie off.

“Don’t want three days to call me,” Perrie suggests, leaning in. “In fact, call me when you get home. Please?”

“So you know I got home okay?”

She shakes her head playfully. “So your voice is the last thing I hear tonight. I’d invite you up but I don’t want to make this about that.”

Niall doesn’t stop himself from leaning in, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss as he cups her face in the palm of her hand.

“What are you doing Tuesday night?”

Perrie’s mouth turns into a grin. “Cooking this hot guy dinner. Just gotta find out what his favourite food is.”

Kissing into her mouth, Niall responds “anything you make.”

“Come over at seven?”

“Try to keep me away.”

“Call me when you get home, Love.” 

Niall shivers as Perrie runs her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp teasingly. Niall nods. He waits until she gets her door open and steps through before turning towards his car. Just before she’s about to close it he turns, catching her attention.

“Perrie? This has been the most amazing date I’ve been on. Ever. First or not.” He loves the blush that appears in the dim light above. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and grins.

“Me too Niall. Talk to you in a few.”

He’s barely off of Perrie’s street when he calls Zayn. 

“Jesus Niall, I’ve been waiting all night for you,” is what he’s met with when he dials her phone. He hears Liam call from the background.

“Oi, are you seriously going to answer this?”

“Liam Payne, if you don’t shut it you’re not gonna finish.”

Niall shivers at the dominating tone of Zayn’s voice. If he wasn’t already completely hard before, he’d be halfway there now.

“On my way home now Zayner. Just dropped her off.”

“And?” 

“You did good kiddo. It was amazing.”

“And?”

“I’m going to go over on Tuesday, she’s going to make me dinner.”

Zayn will deny the squeal that results until her dying day, but she hears Niall’s chuckle and composes herself. 

“I’m glad Ni. Night.”

“Night. And for fuck’s sake Zayner, let the poor lad come. He’s probably about to bust a nut right now.”

This time they’re both cackling as he hangs up the phone and shuts off the blue tooth in his car. Once he’s home and has changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tee shirt, Niall crawls into bed and grabs his phone. Perrie answers after only a ring.

“Hey pretty lady, you get in alright?” Her soft laughter touches something deep in Niall’s stomach.

“Yeah, you home?”

“Sure did. In bed and everything.”

“Thanks for tonight. I … I was really nervous. I’ve had a lot of bad dates, bad relationships before and …thank you for just making it so easy.”

“I should say the same. I wasn’t lying. I had a great time, I’m really happy Zayn set us up. I know we’ve already made plans for Tuesday, but I’d like to see more of you.”

“Any time.”

“We’ll talk tomorrow?”

Niall can picture her biting her lip nervously, a shy smile on her face. “I’d like that.”

“Night, beautiful.”

“Night Niall.”  
It only takes a few strokes of his fist over his hardened erection, coupled with the memory of Perrie’s face over candle light, the concentration on her face as they were battling for laser tag supremacy to have him coming. He’d waited until they’d ended their call and couldn’t help himself. He pictured her lying in bed, just like he was but trapped between silky sheets, wearing very little, if anything and he’d been unable to stop his hand from drifting into his shorts to grasp his cock.

Once he cleaned himself up and crawled back into bed, sleep found him easily. He’d meet up with the boys tomorrow for a game of footie like they did every Sunday and maybe he’d call Perrie to meet them at the pub after. He was already counting down the minutes until the next time he’d see her.

Niall felt his life shifting into place. He couldn’t wait for what was going to come next.


End file.
